Hidden In The Mist
by VulcanTrekkie
Summary: Frederick Dershel was a normal man, at least, until he was murdered and became a spirit of fog. Now, 129 years after his death, he was chosen to become a guardian. He isn't good with children, he isn't the most gracious of spirits, and the reason he was chosen remains shrouded in mist. But how will the guardians uncover the hidden enemy they must fight,when he doesn't want to help?
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**This is my very first story published, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism. I also made the cover of my story and it is of this OC. It is my own work. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians, only my OC.**

* * *

><p>Milan, Italy November 5, 1885<p>

Frederick Dershel walked home after work. It would be a long walk, all to get to his run-down house on the far side of town. He was on his feet for 12 hours already, and the long walk wasn't helping. Neither was this fog in the dead of night. He could see only a few meters in front of him at best and it made walking difficult. It's not like this was out of the ordinary though, Milan, Italy has been known to be one of the foggiest places in the world, so Frederick was used to walking in the fog.

The night was starting to give him the chills, so he fixed his tall, silk top hat to cover his head more, and buttoned all the buttons on his dark frock coat to give him a little bit more warmth. But there was something off about this fall night, he could feel it in the air. He just couldn't place it.

As Frederick continued to wind his way around street corners and through alleys, a chilling sound came out from one of the alleys he was about to go through, making him stop dead in his tracks. It was laughter. But not like children having fun sort of laughter, a spine-tingling evil kind.

He tried to see who could be making the sound, but the fog was too thick and he couldn't see a thing. Frederick was hesitant, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly, and quietly inched forward through the rocky path of the alley to figure out who could be making such an evil sound. Frederick still couldn't see anyone when they started talking.

"Hehehe, I still can't believe we did it Leighton! Those guards are such suckers, they'll never catch us. We'll be out of here faster than they could put up a 'wanted' sign!" One guy said in a really deep voice.

"Yeah Jeff, to believe we actually escaped the San Vittore prison! Ha! I can't wait to finally desert this, wretched, foggy town." Another man said in a low, cracking voice.

Frederick stopped once again. He knew these men, they were Leighton and Jefferson Godrick. They were brothers who murdered a family of five just to get their money, and at least ten other people who were walking down the streets at night. They were money crazy and got put into San Vittore prison last year when they finally got caught. They were the talk of the town and everyone was relieved to finally have them in a prison. Frederick also remembered hearing their voices once before, but at this point, his mind was racing and he couldn't recall the moment.

"Yeah, but remember bro, we are still broke, we have no money since they took it away from us in the prison, and this last guy didn't have any money on him. We need to find some money, and tonight because by tomorrow everyone in town will know we escaped and we have to be long gone by then. We need to find someone with money." Leighton said and started chuckling that sent the chills right back up Frederick's spine again.

Frederick knew that this was bad, and **very** bad. He had to leave, and Now! If he was seen by them, he would be their next victim. He would be killed and he was too young to die! He was only 21! He had a long life ahead of him and he couldn't cut it short! He was retreating right this minute!

Frederick started to back up quietly, but with him shaking so much, the fog, his stiff shoes, and the uneven path in the alley, it was hard to stay quiet.

"Shhhh! Leighton, do you hear something?"

"Yeah, we must have been spotted. Come on, the sounds coming from over there, they can't get away or they will tell the police!"

Frederick heard the echoing of feet of the rocky path, and he slowly saw two figures coming out of the fog. They were getting darker and closer, and Frederick too, started running.

He knew that he couldn't run fast with these stiff shoes, even if it was for his life. He wouldn't have enough time to take them off and they were bound to catch him since they had experience running from the police. Frederick would need to find a place to hide, but there wasn't a single place in this empty alleyway.

He didn't get far down the alley when he felt a pair of cold hands on his shoulders, and Frederick hit the ground with a thud as his top hat flew off of his head and fell to the ground. The pair of hands were still on him as he was pinned on the rocky path.

"Well, who might this be?" Jeff had said.

Frederick didn't make a sound, but it's not like he could. What would he say, 'Oh, hello! My name is Frederick Dershel and I was just listening to you murderers talking and thought I would get the police!' His mind was racing anyways, so it's not like he would be able to get the words out either.

He just layed there on his stomach, frozen. Suddenly, Frederick was being turned over by the pair of hands and faced his attackers. Jeff was on top of him and Leighton was to the right of him. Frederick could tell who was who because he has seen pictures of them before on 'wanted' posters. Jeff had pitch black hair laid messily across his head, a sickly pale face, and beady dark brown eyes. His brother, Leighton, had the same beady eyes and pale face, but he had long dark brown hair tied down in a messy ponytail down his back with a rubber band.

Frederick could only look into Jeff's deadly eyes, pinned to the ground with Jeff now sitting on top of him, wondering where he heard their voices before, as they talked amongst themselves. He struggled to get up, but Jeff was too strong and he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Well, it seems like this man doesn't want to tell us who he is, Leighton."

"Yes, it does appear that way, doesn't it, Jeff?"

"I agree, and you know how much I hate people who are uncooperative, don't you Leighton?" Jeff said as his eyes glared dangerously at Frederick with a smile planted on both the brothers' faces.

"Oh, yeah, I remember what you did to the last guy who was being _very_ uncooperative. What happened to him after our little run in? Do you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember him. He was being very rude not giving up his money willingly to us. I believe he died in the hospital the day after we met him. It was such a sorry day." Jeff said with a fake frown.

Jeff then opened up his coat, which he probably stole from one of their victims, and brought out a shining, silver dagger with a twisted black handle. Now, a different kind of fear just hit him like a brick. This, _murderer_, was holding _a dagger_! Now it was getting dangerously close to Frederick's body! He was going to die, he just knew it. As far as he knew, nobody escaped these two alive, or at least, badly injured. Frederick started to struggle again, more fiercely this time. All he could think was, '_I need to get out of here __**now!**_' and_, ' Oh please, oh please, __**oh please **__let me get out of here alive! If I have to be one of the badly wounded ones, __**so be it!**_ _At least I'll be alive!'_

"Oh, I wouldn't struggle too much, or this, _dagger_, might just slip out of my hands." Jeff said while clinging to the handle of the dagger with only two fingers above Frederick's throat. This made Frederick cease his struggling immediately.

"Well, it looks like he's finally cooperating now!" Leighton said cheerfully.

Then, Frederick started to hear voices. As they came closer, he could make out what they were saying. "Come on men! We have to find them!"

It must be the police, they are looking for the Godrick's. He wanted to yell, letting the police know where they were, to let them know he was in trouble, but he couldn't find his voice.

Jeff then placed his hand over Frederick's mouth. "Shhhh! Don't get any ideas! Or…" he started to wiggle the dagger between his two fingers.

"Jeff, we have to get out of here, if they find us…"

"They won't find us! We're leaving, **Now!**" Jeff replied.

"But what do we do about him?" Leighton questioned and gestured to Frederick, pinned on the ground.

"Well, we can't let him go, he'll call the police and then they will have clues on where to find us." Jeff said as he got a tighter grip on his dagger. "First, Leighton, grab his money."

Leighton walked over to Frederick and squatted. He reached into Frederick's coat and grabbed all his money from the pockets. Leighton got back up and started counting the money.

The voices were getting dangerously close now, and Leighton spoke while counting, "Jeff, if we want to get out of here without getting caught we have to leave. And I mean **Now**. Just finish him off and let's split."

"Hey! I think I heard something over here!" One of the voices called.

"**Now** Jeff!"

Jeff got off of Frederick and was now in a hurry and didn't have time to aim it perfectly over the heart, so he just placed it over his chest and started bringing the dagger downward.

Frederick grunted as he felt his skin breaking as the sharp metal pierced through it. He felt the cold metal slip deeper and deeper into his chest. He felt his warm blood start seeping out of his open wound and start pouring down his body onto the rocky ground.

Leighton and Jeff then broke out into a run now that their job was done and left Frederick alone in the foggy alley, listening to the clomping of feet on the rocks fleeing into the night.

Frederick wanted to scream for help, but he once again, couldn't find his voice. The pain was continuously jolting through him, along with his thoughts.

_This was a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Frederick._ He thought. _Why did he have to be so curious? He killed himself from a stupid mistake. Why did he have to die? He was too young, wasn't he?_

Frederick's body tensed up, and he started to cringe at the pain. Why hadn't the police found him yet? He was sure that they were coming down this alley. The police could help him, and he could live. Without help, he was sure he would die, from either the wound or blood loss.

Frederick's fear started to hit him even more. He could tell, this was almost it. Within a short time, he would be dead. Frederick was scared. More than anything he was so scared. He didn't want to die. Not like this.

He looked up into the sky, looking for any form of comfort. But then Frederick remembered, the fog was in his way. He wouldn't be able to see anything. But, as if reading how much he needed the comfort, the fog seemed to dissipate around him. He didn't give it a lot of thought though, he was just glad he could see the sky between the two buildings that made the alley.

The sky was smothered in a blanket of black, and it was littered with stars. And the moon, it was so marvelous and vast, it was almost directly over Frederick. It seemed to make Frederick's fear fade, but he was still scared.

'_Oh no,'_ Frederick thought. His heart suddenly started racing, his mind scrambling, and he knew this was it. '_Okay,'_ he told himself, '_just focus on the moon, it will help comfort me.'_

Frederick once again turned his attention to the moon, and looked up at it's grace. He was right, the moon did seem to help him, But he still witnessed his end with fear.

As Frederick stared at the moon, his body pumped out it's last rush of adrenaline. Then, his body shut down and his breathing stopped. His body relaxed and Frederick Dershel was dead.

As his motionless body lay on the rocks, the fog gathered around him. It enveloped Frederick's body in a thick cocoon. Then, it cushioned the body as the cocoon of fog rose up to the sky and hid in the clouds.

Within the fog, Frederick's slender body was undergoing a transformation. His black hair turned warm grey, his tan skin turned pale, his chocolaty brown eyes cleared to reveal only the white sclera. The dagger embedded in his chest began to rise out of his wound and the wound closed. But, it didn't close perfectly, there was still a scar and blood painted on his chest that he would never be able to remove. A dim grey cloak, half of which was made of fog, covered the body, and a mask covering Frederick's mouth and nose, made the same way. The dagger was placed in the inside pocket of the cloak, still covered in Frederick's blood.

And Frederick Dershel was lost.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

A man awoke in a cloud of fog. He wondered where he was and he was _very_ confused. As he sat up, he tried unscrambling his thoughts. '_Ok,' _he thought, '_I was in an alley, with a man. No, wait, there were two men. Yeah, one was on top of me, and there was the moon. There was a knife and, __**wait!**_' He looked under the flap of his cloak, that he had no idea how it got on him, and saw a long and deep scar in the center of his chest. He was somehow shirtless so he saw it perfectly, along with the blood that stained his skin. He looked down at it in horror as he said aloud, "I got stabbed!? Wait, did I live or am I dead?"

As if in reply, the fog that covered him unraveled until he was only sitting on a small patch of it. He looked around and he saw clouds beneath him, and the moon above.

"Oh, man. I must be dead right now. How else would I be up here!" he said then gave out a small, uncertain and fearful laugh. "I'm dead, I am dead!"

He tried to gather up his thoughts but it seemed like the only thing he could remember was _his death. _He didn't even remember his name! This was freaking him out, and then he remembered. The moon. He remembered the moon had comforted him while he died. Maybe it can do the same thing now.

He looked over to the moon, looking for comfort and answers. At that moment, the moon seemed to grow larger and brighter than ever and he could feel it was telling him something. It told him through his thoughts, "Your name is Frank Fog."

"Frank Fog?" the man said aloud, and as if his job was done, the moon receded back to it's normal position. "Wait! What happened to me? Give me answers to all of these questions jumping around in my head!" Frank shouted at the moon. Then he waited, staring at the moon for minutes on end, anticipating answers. But they never came.

He roared out in anger at the moon. '_How was he dead when he felt alive? What was doing here? Why was he floating above the clouds and how did he get here?' _Frank asked himself. He was more confused than ever, especially now that his mind was racing with questions he didn't know how to get answers too.

He sat there on the fog for a long time trying to sort out everything in his mind. Finally, Frank decided to take in a mental inventory of what he had, since he found an unknown cloak on him, and that he was missing a shirt earlier.

He looked down at himself. '_Well, I have this cloak thing on me,' _he then felt his head and around his face. '_I have a hood over my head too and some sort of, face mask over my mouth and nose. This is a really strange outfit.' _He thought as he started to look under his cloak once again. He saw his scar and blood and felt like he would throw up. He still couldn't handle the fact that he was dead. '_Okay, focus here. So, I have the...chest problem, and no shirt.' _He looked down. '_Good, I have pants. Black pants. Like dress pants. And no shoes? I have black socks, but no shoes. Interesting. Okay, what else...' _he looked around himself seeing if he missed anything when his eyes noticed a handle sticking out of his cloak pocket. Frank was hesitant, but slowly grabbed hold of the twisted handle and started slipping it out of the pocket. As the metal of a blade started sliding out, he almost dropped it through the sky when he saw what was on it. "Blood," he muttered under his breath as his mind raced again. "This could only mean… this was my… the murderers' weapon. This is what killed me?"

Frank wanted to toss the thing through the sky so he would never see it again, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. It was left with him, unlike his shirt he sweared he was wearing before he died, so it must be important.

He stuffed it back into his pocket so he didn't have to look at it. '_Okay, I believe that is just about it with my clothes. Now, how do I get down from here.'_ He asked himself in his mind as he looked over the edge of the fog he was sitting on. The clouds had started clearing beneath him and he could see a small city with dim lights of street lamps and buildings in the night. He felt sick again, and he found out that he was not good with heights.

Just then, the fog cloud started barreling downward towards the city. That's when Frank found out he didn't do well with speed either.

Frank yelled with fear and wanted to desperately to get off of this cloud. He yelled, "Stop! Hold it! What is this thing!" And suddenly, the fog cloud stopped.

These strange coincidences with the fog were happening too many times to be just coincidences. Frank decided to experiment. He said, "Go. Down. Slowly." and the fog cloud did just that. Then he thought, '_stop,'_ in his mind to see if that would work too, and it did.

"Well, this is pretty cool. Okay, continue downward, but slowly." Frank said and within a few minutes, he was landing in the city.

Frank jumped down from the cloud and on to the solid ground. "Ahh, sweet mother earth. I could kiss you." And he turned back around to the cloud, not sure what to do with it. "Ummm, disperse?" He said and then the small cloud turned into an unending flow of thick fog, now attempting to cover the city.

Frank took in his surroundings. He was in a dark alley, now covered with fog. It reminded him of the night of his death. Sickened, he walked out of the alley onto the streets.

'_Now, would be a good time to figure out if your dead or alive,'_ he thought to himself. He wandered down the street wondering how he would find out if he was dead or not, until he came across a shop window. Frank stopped dead in his tracks as he looked through it. His eyes, there was nothing but white. He was sure that he was supposed to have a pupil and an iris, wasn't he? How was he even able to see right now? But there was nothing. Just an eerie and spine-chilling blank white stare. Frank saw a little bit of hair sticking out from under his hood, and he quickly shoved the hood off of his head. His short hair was messy and a dim shade of grey. Then, he thrust down his mask to get a better look at his face. His skin was a deadly shade of pale.

Frank was sure that he didn't look like this before he died. He didn't know what he looked like, but he was sure it wasn't like this. He placed his hand on his face, then on the glass. But when he placed it on the glass, his hand just went right through it and he almost fell into the shop.

All Frank could do was stare at his reflection with horror and sadness. "Who am I?" He said. He was some sort of ghost, or spirit, but he wasn't himself he was sure of that.

Frank turned away from the window and started walking down the street. "I'm a monster." He said to himself as he walked right through a pedestrian walking the opposite direction.

The fog, _his fog, _now covered the whole city, but he walked through it with ease because it withdrew when it was in his way, creating a path. _'It's probably scared of me, that's why.'_ Frank pushed his hood back over his head and his mask back on to hide his gruesome looks as he walked through the streets aimlessly. He felt so alone, more lonely than he ever felt in his old life he was sure.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a poster hanging on the wall of a building as he passed it by.

It said…

_**Missing: Frederick Dershel**_

_**Age: 21 years**_

_**Height: 5' 8"**_

_**Description: Black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, slender.**_

_**Last seen walking to the far side of town on November 5, 1885. Has been missing for over a year. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact your nearest police station.**_

_**Here is a picture of him….**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

Jack Frost felt a glob of cold snow hit him in the face.

"Hey! You're not getting away with that one, Jamie!" Jack shouted at him in the middle of a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends. Jack swiped his curved staff near the ground and a perfect snowball formed. Then, he swung his staff back and then lurched it forward, hitting the snowball like he was playing golf. It hit Jamie right in the center of his face.

"Ooof!" Jamie exclaimed, then started wiping the snow off of his face.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said, laughing, as he started making more snowballs. He was then hit in the back by a snowball sent from Pippa.

"Ha! I finally got you back, Jack!" She giggled and started running to avoid being hit by one of Jack's snowballs.

"Hey! You won't get away that easily!" Jack declared and picked up a snowball from his pile. He was getting ready to aim it when something in the sky caught his eye. He looked up to see what it was, only to find a breathtaking display of the Northern Lights. Since he wasn't in the North, this could only mean one thing, there was trouble, and the guardians were being called for a meeting. He had to leave.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Jamie asked because he noticed Jack standing still for a minute or so.

"Humm? Oh, sorry guys, but I have to go. I'm being called on official guardian business." Jack said as he pointed to the lights in the sky, now starting to fade.

"Oh, well, see you around Jack!" Jamie said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Jack said.

And with that, he flew away on the wind as fast as he could to get to Santa's Workshop, as the children waved him off.

North was pacing back and forth in his workshop, awaiting his fellow guardians' arrival. Within a few minutes after he sent out the signal, each one started arriving. First, was Bunnymund, then Jack, then Tooth, and finally Sandy.

Jack was the first to speak up. "North, what's going on? Why were we called here?" He said while crouching on the top on his staff.

"Look," North said and pointed to the window in the roof. The moon was shining through it, brighter than normal.

"Manny is trying to tell us something, he's been shinning like that all day. He never shines his light this much through the window unless he is trying to tell us something. But, I tried getting answers from him earlier with no prevail." North said in his Russian accent. "So, I called you all here. Perhaps he needs to tell all of the guardians, and not just one."

"Okay, so, we're here now. Why isn't he saying anything?" Bunnymund asked.

North walked over so he could get a better view of the moon. "Manny!" He said cheerfully. "What is it you must tell us?"

For a moment, there was no reply. This worried everyone. But then, the light started focusing on a circular carving in the floor. It pushed the circular carving downward and then it opened up. A large, blue crystal arose from the hole, reflecting the moon's light beautifully making patterns all around the room.

Jack was confused. He had never seen this crystal before so he asked, "Uhh, guys, what is happening here? What is that?"

"It's the crystal that Manny uses to choose the newest guardians with." Tooth said excitedly. "This is how you were chosen to be a guardian. He must be choosing another one!"

"But what for?" Bunnymund asked crossing his arms.

"And why so soon? I just became a guardian two years ago." Jack said.

"I can't wait to find out who it will be!" Tooth exclaimed nearly bouncing off the walls.

Sandy was the first to answer with who he thought it could be. Still hoping that it was the Leprechaun, he showed the picture of a four leafed clover with his dream sand over his head.

"Well, it can't get any worse since he chose Jack last time." Bunnymund said with a smirk looking at the teen.

Jack looked as if he was about to make a comeback when North silenced them. "Shhhh! We must see what Manny has to say!" North said, also looking excited.

The light started focusing better on the crystal as a light above it began to show. Within the light, the picture of a man wearing a cloak, hood, and face mask appeared. You were barely able to see this man's face, but North still knew who it was.

"Frank Fog?" North said in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

"Frank Fog?" North said again still unable to figure out why he, of all spirits, was chosen.

"Hold it! Hold it! **Hold it!** Frank Fog?! As in, the dark, gloomy, and mysterious, spirit of fog? He would _Never _care about children, let alone humanity!" Bunnymund exclaimed, nearly freaking out. "Seriously, even Jack Frost and the Groundhog combined are better than Frank Fog!"

"Wait, are you telling me that Frank Fog, the spirit that caused The London Fog of 1952 that _**Killed**_ over **four thousand people,** is supposed to be a guardian?!" Jack said as he jumped down from the top of his staff and leaned against it, trying to comprehend this.

Sandy was getting a bit worked up too, because he kept on showing symbols over his head with his dream sand. But he was switching symbols so fast that no one was able to understand what he was saying.

"Well, he can't be all bad otherwise, why was he chosen?" Tooth said.

"Maybe we will understand this after we know what the big trouble is we must protect the children from." North said looking up at the moon waiting for an answer. But the only answer he got was the crystal receding back through the hole in the floor and the hole closing up. After that, the moon's light grew dim and back to normal as the moon backed up into it's original position in the sky.

Everyone exchanged silent glances, for they were all confused and scared. Why hadn't the moon told them who, or what, they were up against? How would they know when they found out what?

"Well, now what do we do?" Jack Frost asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"Now," North said, "we find Frank Fog."

"Me? Why do I have to be the one to go and find Frank Fog?" Jack Frost asked North as he stood up from their large meeting table where they were discussing their… situation.

"Well, for one reason mate, Sandy here has to go off and spread his dreams to the children soon." Bunnymund replied as Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and I have to go collect the childrens' teeth," Tooth said.

"And you all know that Christmas is coming around, so I have my hands full here," North stated.

"And you?" Jack looked skeptically at Bunnymund, "what do you have to tend to that makes you ineligible for the job?"

"Nothing," Bunnymund stated flatly, "but you _are_ the newbie here and you could use a little bit more practice doing some of this guardian business." He said as he placed his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair.

Everyone was freaked out at the thought that they have to meet this mysterious Frank Fog. They all showed it on their faces and in their voices.

"But how am I supposed to find this, Frank? If he is actually like the rumors we have all heard, he remains hidden in his fog and almost no one _**ever**_ sees him, meets him, or even hears him. 'He is as quiet as the fog is,' the spirits say who have met him, and that is _**very **_few spirits. They all refuse to disclose any information on him, like where he lives or where he usually hangs out. And we don't know what he is really like!" Jack argued almost losing it. He was the least eager spirit to meet him. "I'm good with children, not spirits I don't know anything about."

"Look," North said with a sigh, "I know you don't want to do meet him, none of us honestly do by what we have heard, but we have to find him. Manny chose him to be a guardian so we must need his special skills to defeat…. whatever enemy we must defeat."

Jack also let out a sigh, "I know. I'm just so unsure that he is the right spirit to help us keep the children safe."

Tooth agreed, "Yeah, I don't really see how Frank could be a guardian if he is like those rumors, since, he killed thousands of people with his fog. Not just The London Fog, but whenever he spreads it, people die from lack of vision when driving and such. But, maybe he isn't like the rumors, he could be really nice. It could just be the power he was blessed with that makes people think he's bad. We won't know until we meet his though."

"But where do we even start looking for him?" Jack questioned.

"Well, I would say that you should start looking for him in some of the foggiest places in the world, which is all over the place. Another reason why you should be the one to find him and not me, you can fly everywhere faster. It is seriously a pain to go through my rabbit holes across oceans and seas. I have to go under the water and under the sea floor pretty deep, and even then it's still leaking." Bunnymund stated.

"You're going to help Jack , Bunnymund." North said. "Since you aren't busy doing your job now, you are going to help him look. It would be pointless not having more people look for him."

"Are you kidding me!? I hate going under the water!"

"Fine, you won't have to go under the oceans then. You'll look in the North America and South America regions where you can move through your rabbit holes without going under water, while Jack will take the other half of the world. The rest of us will do our jobs and keep an eye out." North stated his instructions.

"Well Bunny, it looks like we're off!" Jack said smirking to the not amused, overgrown rabbit.


	5. Chapter 5: Search and Find

Jack was tired of this. He had been searching Frank Fog and flying around for hours. Although, he was a bit relieved. He hadn't found Frank yet, so Bunnymund might be having the misfortune of being the first to meet him. Once he sees the Northern Lights, that's when he can relax completely, knowing that Frank has been found, and not by him. For now, he still might be the one to find him, assuming they _can_ find him.

Jack has already been over at some of the foggiest valleys in Italy and Iberia, and he had been through the Severnaya Zemlya islands too with no luck. Now he was starting to look at some of the foggiest cities and towns. Bunnymund had to look in places like the Grand Banks off of the island of Newfoundland, California, and Argentina.

Unfortunately for Jack, most of the top foggiest cities were in the half of the world he was assigned. That meant that if Frank Fog was in a city, it would most likely be one he had to search.

Jack was now on his way toward Milan, Italy because it was one of the foggiest cities and on the top of the list. He prayed that he wouldn't be the one who found Frank. He was probably more scared than he was facing Pitch Black two years ago. At least then he knew what he was up against.

Jack was landing in Milan within a matter of minutes. The wind had landed him gently near the center of town, and just as he guessed, it was foggy. It was the middle of the night, so there was no one in sight. That just gave this town an even creepier feel.

"Frank, Frank Fog! Are you here?! Frank!" Jack yelled as he cautiously walked around town with his staff up in front of him, ready for anything.

He walked around town for about 45 minutes and was now reaching the farther end of town. He was still yelling out Frank's name. "Frank! Are you here Frank?! Frank Fog!"

"It's been a long time since someone said my name." A deep, raspy voice called out from somewhere within the fog. It sounded cold and heartless, and it gave Jack goosebumps all over his body.

Jack wielded his staff higher to protect himself if necessary. "Is that you Frank Fog?" Jack asked even though he knew the answer.

"Well, of course it's me. Who else would be out at such an hour in this fog."

His voice now sounded like it was coming from everywhere around Jack and he couldn't pinpoint where Frank Fog was. Jack now started turning around in small circles, all for protection, fear, and to find where Frank was located. "Well, I can't see you, so how would I know it's you?" Jack said.

"Trust me," Frank said, "You don't want to see me." Jack noticed that there was a bit of a saddened tone in his voice as he said that.

Jack gathered up enough courage to ask this simple question, "Why?"

"It's because I'm a monster!" The voice boomed so loud that Jack had to drop his staff to cover his ears. And when he finished his sentence, Jack realized what he did and quickly picked up his staff to put up for defense once again with his ears ringing. The voice then sighed, "Why are you here looking for me?" It asked with that saddened tone again.

It took Jack a moment to figure out what Frank was saying, for his ringing ears were distracting. Jack was trying to figure out what to say to him. "Umm, well, how do I tell you this…"

"Spit it out!" The voice boomed again but not as loud as the first time. This boom almost made Jack drop his staff again, but he managed to hold on.

"Well, you were chosen to be a guardian." Jack said still questioning the idea.

"A guardian?" The voice laughed that sent chills down Jack's spine. "How could _I _be a guardian!?"

"I don't know. But The Man In The Moon told us that you would be the newest guardian, and…"

Jack was cut off by Frank. "The Man In The Moon? He _chose _**Me **to become a guardian?" The voice said with anger quickly flooding over his voice.

"Yeah, The Man In The Moon chose…"

"Enough!" Frank's yelling cut Jack off. "If there is something that _**ever **_has to do with The Man In The Moon, I shall not have anything to do with it!"

Jack dared to ask the question again. "Why? What do you have against The Man In The Moon?"

"He made me into… _This!_ He shaped me into this, this Monster! He is the reason why I am here today! I wish I could just die already but I can't because of this stupid immortality! My immortal life isn't like your's or the other guardians', Jack! You guys live the lives of joy, fun, and happiness! You guys have friends and are well known among everyone! While what do I get? I get a freak that doesn't fit in, someone who everyone fears when they see or hear about me, someone who has rumors that make you seem like the worst spirit alive, someone who is hated or unnoticed, and someone who has zero friends to bring that little bit of light into my gloomy world! Tell me, **how** I can be a guardian of children when I killed people including children! Even when it's not even my fault half the time, but this curse that was given to me by The Man In The Moon! How can **I **be a guardian when death follows close behind me everywhere I go!" Frank Fog shouted out with rage mixed in with misery.

Jack was taken aback. He didn't know that Frank Fog had troubles that ran in so deep through him. But after a few moments of silence, he finally answered Frank's question. "I… don't know. But if The Man In The Moon chose _you_ that means that there is something inside of you that is special. And you can help us defeat this enemy we are up against."

"Enemy! What enemy!? I don't see any enemy here but myself! Even if you didn't mean too, you just made you and the other guardian's an enemy! Now that I know that you guys work for The Man In The Moon, _I _am now your enemy!" Frank said with pure hatred.

Jack was startled at this comment. Why were the guardians Frank's enemy now? Jack had to set this straight. "Listen! Why are we you enemies now? Just because the Moon tells us when there is trouble once in a while, doesn't mean you have to hate us for it! We are just trying to help the people of the world! And so is the Moon!"

"Ha! Well, apparently, he wasn't helping **Me,** turning me into _This!" _The voice said and the fog started to back away around him. The hairs on the back of Jack Frost's neck stood straight up and he could tell that Frank Fog was behind him.

Jack hesitantly, but very slowly started turning around, staff ready. That's when he saw him. Frank Fog. He was dressed in the cloak, hood, and face mask they saw in the picture Manny showed them. But only in person did he see that it was partly made of fog. The cloak had a sort of tail that trailed off behind Frank like a stream of fog, slowly fading as it reached the end. But what really made him look like, as he said, a monster, were those eyes. His eyes were a pure white and they stared at him blankly, yet, they felt like they were digging into his soul.

Frank slid off his mask, and only then could you really see his deadly shade of pale skin. The he spoke again. "This! This is one reason why I can't be a guardian, Jack! If children even believed in a spirit of fog and ever saw me, they would be scared out of their mind!" He said this pretty quietly, and Jack heard the heartache in his voice.

Frank said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, but I can't be a guardian and help you guys. I'd just be passed off as a freak even more than I already am because I'll be seen by more people." Frank put on his mask once again to conceal his face, turned around, and started walking away. The tail of his cloak seemed to flow with his every move almost as if it were a flag waving in the breeze. And with that, the fog started to cover Frank and Jack up again, as Frank walked away into his foggy night.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapping

"Frank," Jack yelled. "Frank!" He needed to find Frank again and bring him over to North's Workshop. They needed to sort everything out and figure out what they were going to do.

Jack ran in the direction that Frank Fog had gone in and tried to find him. He ran and yelled for minutes on end, desperately trying to find him through the thick fog. "Frank!"

Finally, Frank answered him. The fog to the left side of Jack departed, revealing Frank once again. He sighed, "What do you want?"

Still a little freaked out by Frank's white eyes, Jack did his best to avoid them as he looked at Frank and said, "You need to come to North's Workshop in the North Pole."

Now, Frank dared to ask the question. "Why?"

"Because we are going to need your help soon, for some reason, and we won't have time to go off and find you when this enemy we must fight makes their first move. We are going to need you to stick around and help us." Jack said.

"Look, I am **not** going to become a guardian, okay! Get that through your frozen brain! I want nothing to do with The Man In The Moon, the one who gave me this, eternal curse! Now why don't you leave me alone like everyone always does." Frank said.

"Well, you said that you wanted friends didn't you? The guardians could be your friends, you don't have to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life." Jack said. "You can finally have that fun and light in your life."

"How can you guardians be friends with someone who scares you?" Frank said.

"I… I don't understand."

"Oh don't play dumb, Jack! I can tell you're afraid of me! With you staff up in a 'ready to attack' position, and you avoiding my eye's gaze! You know that I have killed people in my immortal life, and you don't want to be next! You're freaked out by me and you know it! Whether you chose to admit it or not, you're scared! Trust me, I know fear better than any one of the Guardians! I know it better than most spirits and humans! The one person I've ever met that knows fear better than me is Pitch Black!" Frank argued with sorrow in his voice. "Fear is one of the worst feelings in the world."

Jack was, once again, taken aback. This Frank guy had a lot of arguments, all about misery. He had a really hard life. This got Jack thinking, what was his center? But Jack was knocked out of his thoughts when he remembered that he said he _met_ Pitch.

"Okay, so I'm a little afraid of you. But how well do you know this, Pitch Black?" Jack asked skeptically.

"The Boogeyman. He has been the closest thing to a friend for me." Frank answered.

"But why, The Boogeyman?"

"It's because he understands me! He understands the pain I have gone through in life because he went through the same thing! Being hated upon, being feared, being lonely." Frank sighed, "Besides, you think I could go around with death on my hands, and being feared by the spirits without being noticed by him?"

There was a long, awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Then Frank broke it. "You really hurt him, you know. Pitch Black." He said quietly. "Even if he was trying to douse the world in his nightmares. He has been alive for much longer than me, and all of those years of loneliness and not being believed in was slowly, and painfully killing him. He needed to be believed in, at least just a little. But he did go overboard. He started to lose his mind, and that's why he tried to get the whole world to fear him. But now that you've defeated him, and he was believed in for that short time, he got sane again, but it was followed by a case of depression."

There he went with those long, deep, rants again. Jack was going to say that he was sorry, but he really wasn't too sorry. Since Pitch tried destroying them. And he guessed that Frank would see right through his lies and go off in another rant. He finally said, "Frank, you know that you say a lot of deep things?"

Frank replied, "Yeah, this is what all these years alone do to you. Keeping all your emotions and thoughts bundled up inside of you."

"Well, umm, are you going to come with us to help protect the children of the world?" Jack asked.

There was a moment of silence, as if he was actually considering it. "No." He finally stated.

At that moment, Jack didn't know what to do. Until an idea came across his head that reminded him of the time he was first brought to see the guardians.

Jack smiled deviously and it made Frank confused. "Jack?" He said unsurely.

Jack finally looked in Frank's white eyes and said, "Well, then this is a kidnapping!"

"Wait...**What?**"

"Wind!" Jack shouted and Frank started to feel his feet lift up into the air. Then they quickly flew off towards the North Pole.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick

"Jack! Jack Frost! Put me down! I'm not joking! Seriously, **put me down!**" Frank yelled in fear as he was reminded that he wasn't good with heights and speed. He felt like he was going to throw up at the site of towns wising by. He was getting so dizzy now. He closed his eyes wishing that he could just die now. Fear was a terrible thing to live through.

Within a few minutes, which seemed like forever to Frank, they were nearing North's Workshop.

"Okay Frank, we're almost there!" Jack shouted enthusiastically over the wind.

Frank slowly opened his eyes, but that was a mistake. They were headed right for a closed window. "Jack!" He yelled with fear as he shut his eyes again. But just as they neared the window, it blew open and they flew in for a perfect landing in North's office.

Frank was standing back on solid ground and he was so thankful for that, but he was dizzy and shaking all over. He collapsed on the ground and he just lay there on his stomach on the hard, wooden floor with his eyes still glued shut. He let out a little moan.

"Umm, is something wrong?" Jack asked a bit confused.

"Yes!" Frank replied. "I _**Never**_ want to do that again."

"Should I help you up, or something?" Jack asked.

"No, just let me lay here a minute and pass out or something."

After a moment of Frank laying there motionless and in silence, Jack asked, "Did you pass out yet?"

Frank just held out his hand and showed two fingers with about an inch of space between them. "I'm _this_ close."

"Okay, well, while you make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go find North." Jack said and walked out of North's office.

Frank sighed, "Yeah, yeah, leave me to rot and die if you will."

A minute later, Jack Frost had returned with North.

"So, you actually found him?" North said as he entered the room only to find Frank Fog lying on the ground motionless. "Umm, what happened to him?" North said then turned to Jack accusingly. "Jack."

"Hey, don't look at me!" He said in defence as he held his hands in the air, one hand holding his staff. "He just fell over after we flew in here. He's fine though."

"Perhaps it was that he needed to take the sleigh, opposed to your wind." North joked.

Frank raised his hand from the floor. "Yes, that would be slightly better having something solid under my feet rather than nothing but air." He said then let his hand fall to the floor again.

"See? Everybody _loves_ the sleigh!" North said. "I'll go call the others." And with that, he left the room.

There was an awkward silence until Jack asked, "So, you, gonna get up now?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Frank said and continued to lay there for another minute or so, until he slowly started to get up.

When he was finally standing again, he propped his hand up on the edge of North's desk to steady himself because he was still a little dizzy. Then he started to rub the spot where his scar is. '_I shouldn't have been laying on it.' _He thought. And as if on cue, the rest of the guardians started piling in the room. North was carrying his book that had the guardian pledge in it.

Everyone exchanged awkward glances after looking at Frank. '_They are obviously afraid of my looks,'_ Frank thought to himself as he fixed his mask to cover his face more.

Tooth was the first to speak up. She flew over to Frank and shook his hand energetically, burying her fear within herself. "Hello Frank Fog! Nice to finally meet you in person! So, you ready to become a guardian?!" She said almost as fast as the beating of her wings.

Frank sighed, "Like I said to Frost here a billion times, I am _not_ going to become a guardian."

There was another moment of silence, for nobody knew what to say. North finally spoke up. "Listen, we are going to need your help soon, and if Man In Moon chose you to help, then…"

Jack did a face palm, for he knew saying the words Man In Moon was a mistake.

"No, you listen!" Frank argued. "If there is _**anything**_ that has to do with the Man In The Moon, I am not going to be a part of it! I have a war going on constantly inside of me, I don't need to be a part of your war too! So why don't you guys just leave me be." Frank said then sighed. "I'm out of here." And with that, Frank opened up his cloak so he could grab his blood stained dagger. That was a mistake, because then he heard everyone gasp, for they saw his scar and the blood painted on his skin.

Frank let out a disappointed sigh. '_Why did The Man In The Moon have to make me so freaky' _he thought as he grabbed his dagger. He closed up his cloak as fast as possible and tossed the dagger on the ground. The blade landed in the floor, and as soon as it impacted, a small crack opened in the ground and a portal opened up.

Frank walked over to the portal and picked up his dagger. "Bye," he stated and walked through the portal as it closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Life and Death

**Okay, Okay, I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry it's been a month since I updated this story and you guys probably thought I gave up on it. Well, I didn't. I don't believe in giving up on stories, unless there is an actual, legitimate reason for it. For example, I get amnesia and I can't remember anything about this story and never get that memory back. I didn't update because I didn't have time from school and school work starting back up after winter break, emotional problems, and I needed to think about which idea in my head I would choose to go with for the rest of this story. So, now that that's over with, I need to talk to you guys about a few things.**

**First and foremost, I would like to give a huge Thank You to Screeching Harmony for allowing me to use her OC, Reaper, for a brief appearance in my story! Thank You!:D Her story is called, The Reaper, so check it out! (The link is: **** s/10973193/1/The-Reaper) ****I hope that I have done you and Reaper justice, Screech.**

**Well, I'll tell you guys the rest of my author's note at the bottom after my story. There will some shout outs and something I must let you guys know about future updates.**

**Enjoy this long over due chapter!**

* * *

><p>Frank emerged from the silver and grey light of the portal. He was glad to be far away from those nuisances. He started walking through the streets of Los Angels in America. He always felt strange in other countries. Milan was Frank's home, not these strange foreign places. But like every other spirit, duty calls. Los Angeles haven't had fog roll in for a while, so Frank thought he would spread some here. So, he walked around the damp city from a previous rainfall, as his fog stretched out wherever he went. Plus, he probably shouldn't go back to Milan for a little while or those guardians will find him and start bothering him again about becoming a guardian. That would probably be the first place they look for him.<p>

As he walked through the city, Frank saw many homeless people on the streets. Los Angeles was one of the top cities with the most homeless, so it didn't surprise him, but, he couldn't help but wonder, '_was this the life I had?'_

Frank didn't remember anything about his past life, all but the incident. '_Well, I believe I was wearing relevantly_ _new clothes when I was attacked, so probably not. But...'_

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard some whimpers coming out of an alley he was passing by. Frank was hesitant, but, just like what killed him so many years ago, his curiosity got the better of him.

He walked into the alley and he soon saw a young boy sitting on the ground there, no more than ten or twelve, against the brick wall crying. He was wearing a tattered, grey hoodie and jogging pants with holes in it, and he had shaggy dark brown hair. He assumed he was one of the homeless around this town.

Frank walked over and leaned against the wall across him. He studied the boy a moment, then asked, even though he wouldn't get an answer, "What's wrong kid?"

The boy just kept on crying, unaware of Frank's presence. Frank kept on speaking to the boy like he was speaking to himself. It was nice to have some _good_ company once in a while. Company that didn't talk. "Of course you're not going to answer, no mortal ever does. But curiosity _is_ what killed me." He sighed, "Stop crying kid, seriously, crying about you're life gets you nowhere. Although you can still hate life with the passion, and that's perfectly normal."

A few minutes after Frank stopped talking, the kid slowly stood up, using the wall to support him. Frank noticed that he was significantly shorter than him, this kid was only a little over four feet. Then, he placed his hands in his hoodie's pocket, tears streaming from his eyes, as he pulled out a knife. Frank's eyes widened and he stopped leaning on the cold wall and stood up straight, as the boy held out the knife in his outstretched arms over his heart.

"Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing?" Frank said with alarmed tone. A kid this young shouldn't want to commit suicide.

Ignoring Frank, the kid started talking to himself. There seemed to be a lot of that going around. "Okay, I'm desperate now! I don't want to live this life anymore! I have a motive for killing myself! My mother murdered, my father abusing me, then kicking me out to rot and die slowly on the streets, having to live life on the streets sleeping on the cold, hard, wet ground, being starving every, single, night! No one ever tries to help me! Doesn't anyone understand that I _can't _live through this alone!"

The boy paused, letting the tears coming from his eyes like an endless waterfall. Frank started speaking to him again, trying to calm him down, hoping that he could hear him, but he knew he wouldn't. "Don't do this kid. Where does killing yourself get you? You could even end up as a spirit, and trust me, it's worse than any life you have now. Living forever, with no way of dying, even if you wanted to."

Frank was about to say more, but he felt a familiar cold presence in the air. He turned to the end of the alley, and standing there, was a friend that Frank hasn't seen in a long time. Reaper, also known as death. This wasn't a good sign.

She started walking closer to the boy, her black combat boots giving out a small, spine chilling, squeak with each step on the wet ground. She was in back jeans and a black sweatshirt, her hood covering her head just like Frank always wore.

As she neared the kid, Frank could tell that something wasn't right. Her arm was outstretched as if reaching out to touch the kid. Frank has seen her kill someone before, that's how they first met, but this didn't feel right. She was always, more sentimental about killing, well, as sentimental as you can get. And plus, she hated killing kids because she said they died before their time.

When Reaper was about ten feet away from the kid, who still held the knife over his heart but he looked like he was contemplating his suicide idea now, Frank ran up to her and grabbed her outstretched wrist, getting her attention and stopping her advancements. Her gaze shot up to Frank and she had an, evil, look in her eyes. He had never seen an evil look in her eyes before.

Her eyes seemed to flash a bright red for a millisecond as she said, "Frank, you can't stop fate."

"Reaper," Frank replied, "you always give humans a chance. Have you forgotten that? And did you just so conveniently forget that their fate isn't sealed until the person makes their move first and seals their own fate? Give him his chance to either make or break his life."

Reaper's low frown and blood red eyes seemed to soften. She blinked and lowered her hand. Frank let go of her wrist. "You're right, I must be tired or something, I _never _forget that. What has gotten into me?"

Frank gave a weak smile under his mask for the first time in decades. "We're immortal, we don't need sleep."

She replied with a small, rare smile as she looked up at him. "Exactly why I need rest, I'm losing my touch. It's a good thing you were here to stop me from taking a life that didn't need to be taken."

Their smiles dissipatedas they both looked at the boy who was facing their general direction, but didn't see them, to see if he could save himself. Reaper spoke, "This kid has been through a lot in his few young years. More than most go through in their whole life."

Just then, the kid started to speak again to no one in particular. "If anyone is really out there watching over my life, know that I can't do this alone. I need help. _**Badly.**_ Please, I'm ready to believe in anything for help at this point."

The boy said this and looked down at his feet, eyes sealed shut as tears streamed down his cheeks and fell into a puddle on the ground. After a few minutes, which seemed like forever, the boy looked up and slowly opened his eyes. A moment later, his deep blue eyes grew wide with shock as he dropped his knife letting it clatter on the ground and splash in the same puddle his tears fell in.

Frank looked at Reaper, confused. Why did this boy suddenly stare at them with wide eyes? But when the Reaper looked back at Frank, she smiled wider than he had ever seen her smile. Which still wasn't much, but it was the most he ever saw her have. But this just made Frank more confused.

"What?" Frank asked, wanting answers.

Reaper's blood red eyes shined bright with joy. It was the first time Frank had ever seen such joy or happiness in her. She always tried to hide her emotions the best she could, which was really well. So, this made Frank a little scared.

"What?" Frank asked again.

"I've seen that look before, Frank." She replied, "Whenever I take a life, they show this same expression on their faces."

"Okay, so get to the point, will you?"

"He sees you, Frank." She replied.

Frank was taken aback by this comment and he looked at the kid with his eyes glued on them. After a long moment, he uncertainly stepped closer to the boy, and put his hand a few inches away from the kid's face. He started waving it up and down, and the boy's eyes followed it's movements.

He looked back at Reaper with shock. "Are you sure?"

Her smile had already faded, but she pointed to the kid and answered, "Can your body go through him?"

Frank hesitantly bent down to the boy's eye level, then placed his hand on his shoulder. His hand, for once in his life, didn't go through someone. It stayed firmly on the boy's shoulder. But Frank still couldn't believe this and asked, "C-can you see me?" while stumbling on the first part.

The boy just smiled sincerely and replied, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of OC's in this chapter... anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it was worth your wait. So now, it's time for shout outs in my continued author's note:<strong>

**Guest: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying it!**

**GirlFish: Thank you for all of your reviews! You don't know how happy and excited I get when I receive reviews! Thanks again! And in answer to some of your questions... 1) yes, you will see more proof later showing that the fog can react to his emotions, but he mainly just controls it in the back of his mind. It has become second nature to him so he doesn't need to think about it, it's pretty much automatically, like when your body sends information to your brain to move your arm or breathe, over a hundred years of controlling the fog every day will do that to him. 2) Who is the big threat? Well, you guys will find out soon enough... 3) Yes, your idea does sound very interesting, but I have other ideas and plans in mind for this story. Maybe I could use that idea in another story...**

**Now, about future updates, I want to let you guys know that I probably won't be posting as often as I did over winter break. I have to do school and school work and it takes up a lot of my time. I might post one thing after three weeks, then the next two days after. It all depends on my life's schedule, whether I can write and update or not. So from now on, my posting will be very inconsistent, so bare with me here.**

**Okay, sorry for this long author's note, that I split up into two parts to make it seem shorter. But still, thanks again Screeching Harmony and Reaper! And thank you all of my wonderful readers!**


End file.
